


What Love Feels Like

by 69louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69louis/pseuds/69louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels the pretty picture that he painted so delicately of his life being ripped to shreds by a 16 year old with baby fat and spots who has no idea what he's done, or that he's staring his future square in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Feels Like

Louis Tomlinson is in love with Hannah, and is sure of it. 

Sure that the feeling in his chest he gets when she says his name, or nuzzles her cold nose against his neck at night is love. Sure that when their inexperienced bodies fumble together haphazardly towards climax under covers and quiet whispers that he's making love to her, sure that they'll be together forever.

And though he hates to admit it, hides it behind mischievous blue eyes and a too long fringe, he's got their life together subconsciously planned out; Dating all through uni, marriage shortly there after. He envisions himself on one knee before her, shaky voice and diamond ring in hand, and her teary blue eyes when she says "yes".

And then him becoming a teacher and Hannah being whatever she finally sets her heart on, and he can even picture their little brood of children; wants boys that look like him, but will probably end up with girls that look like a mixture of both of them, and then again that's not half a bad thought either; a blonde little girl with Hannah's lips and nose and his eyes, a happy and beautiful accident, a meeting in the middle.

And this picture of his life, his future with the girl he loves is beautiful and comfortable and safe. In fact it's the only thought that allows him the courage to go out for the x factor. Louis Tomlinson knows that even if he goes out there and falls flat on his face, even if the dreams he only dared think about in the deepest recesses of his heart didn't come true, he would still have Hannah and their future brood, and that was enough.

So he goes for it, Hannah's sweaty palm pressed up against his, the only anchor stopping him from bolting as the line to the judges room gets shorter and shorter. And then it's a 'yes'- three in fact and he wants to fall to his knees, wants to cry and laugh and scream, but even when he leaves the stage congratulatory praises all around he doesn't really believe it.

And even afterwards that feeling of disbelief doesn't go away, even as his mum and sisters and Hannah kiss and pull him in all different directions, even as he finally disentangles himself from them to take a quick anxious wee, but then he's running smack dab into a solid body, and suddenly it does, and he's looking up at his future, and Louis realizes with a start that it looks nothing at all like Hannah. 

Chocolate curls and green green eyes and pink lips sucked up into white teeth and a face full of anxiety, the boy is a vision and Louis thinks for a second that maybe he's dreaming, because everything else fades to black; the Tomlinson-Walker brood that will never come to be, the diamond ring that he will never buy, the picket fence house that he will never ever live in is wiped away and replaced with harryharryharry.

Louis feels the pretty picture that he painted so delicately of his life being ripped to shreds by a 16 year old with baby fat and spots who has no idea what he's done, or that he's staring his future square in the face. And though that feeling is scary, though that snap is bitter in the same way that a blanket ripped off of you in winter is, it's also sweet because now Louis knows, really knows what love feels like.

So he plasters on a smile, and though it's forced it's not fake and reaches out a still shaky with adrenaline hand towards his fate and says "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb little thing i wrote, enjoy.


End file.
